All I Need
by Callieisluv
Summary: Just a quick one shot based off the epic dance scene in Miss Mystic Falls. Just my thoughts on what's going on in Damon's complicated psyche.


**All I Need**

**Author's Note: Just a little insight to what I think was going on in Damon's complicated psyche during the dance scene in Miss Mystic Falls. **

Two seconds. That's exactly how long it took Damon Salvatore to notice that his brother was nowhere in the near vicinity. He could hear Elena's slow descent down the elegant spiral staircase and knew that in another ten seconds, she would face humiliation with her escort nowhere in sight. He'd made the decision in one second, without any real thought process behind it.

He maneuvered through the crowd with a bit more ease than most people would and discreetly slipped into place at the landing. He glanced up at Elena, who had slowed in her entrance when she realized that Stefan was not where he should be, but continued forward the moment her eyes landed on him instead.

The smirk Damon would normally have used at playing the hero role for a change didn't form on his face once he got his first full view of her. She was a vision of elegance in a gown of royal blue satin that enhanced her already attractive figure. Her dark hair fell behind her back in loose curls, pulled away from a timelessly beautiful face, with one strand draped forward to frame it. His mouth went dry in response.

He'd had a similar reaction to another woman one hundred and forty six years ago. Katherine, who Elena eerily was identical to in looks, had been the most beautiful woman Damon had ever laid eyes on. He had instantly fallen for her, completely taken in her beauty and charisma, never once questioning what and who she was. Katherine was selfish, cruel and cold at heart. She cared for nothing and no one but herself, as she had proven by leaving both Salvatore brothers to die, never once trying to learn what had become of them. He had spent over a hundred years trying to save a lost cause.

But Elena, sweet, innocent Elena resembled Katherine in looks alone. Elena was selfless, loving and uncommonly kind, even to those who didn't deserve it at the time. She sacrificed without hesitation for the people she cared about, doing any and everything to protect them. And her heart was full of warmth she was willing to share with those around her, including, for reasons that eluded him, himself.

Maybe that was what propelled him to do it, to step forward and help her. She had certainly helped him on several occasions, she even begged for his life to be sparred once, saving him. In fact, she was the only person on the planet he really talked to, under the guise of snarky banter half the time, but she read between the lines. Elena was good at that, reading him, understanding him and now she'd begun to accept him, just as he was.

Relief was prominent in her eyes as she came down the last few steps. "Where's Stefan?" She whispered with a touch of worry.

"I don't know." He replied back with more of hiss, trying to keep his face composed as she turned to stand beside him, slipping her hand into his.

She swallowed, putting a small smile on her face as he escorted her through the applauding crowd and out into the sunlit courtyard where the other contestants and their partners waited to begin the dance.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Damon, as he reluctantly released Elena's hand so they could stand two feet apart facing one another.

Years ago, at the original Founder's Gala, Damon had been nigh desperate to escort Katherine to the event. To dance with her in front of a crowd of onlookers, while his eyes would be only for her, he'd been head over heels in love, even then. But Katherine had chosen to go with Stefan, who was infatuated with her at best, mostly through her compulsion.

Now here Damon stood, with his right hand raised to mirror Elena's as they circled each other on the dance floor, the girl that Stefan was so desperately in love with. And though he'd rip out anyone's throat that would accuse him of it, Damon was slowly growing to feel for as well. With his eyes locked on hers, they switched hands and circled in the opposite direction; he could feel the draw of her.

Damon had been convinced he'd love no one but Katherine for over a hundred and forty six years. It had changed. As he stood moments away from taking Elena into his arms in order to waltz with her, Damon felt his lingering feelings for Katherine slip away and his growing feelings for Elena swell in time with the music as his hand clasped hers and his arm went around her waist, aligning her body with his.

They moved as one, never looking away from one another, not even to blink. He knew she wasn't thinking of Stefan and he'd pushed Katherine out of his mind. Right now there was only Elena, who was here, in his arms, safe, warm and unbearably soft. Longing built inside him as once again, Damon wanted a woman who wanted his brother more, though she felt for him too. Elena had proven she cared for him on more than one occasion.

He wouldn't tell her. Not now anyway, she'd never believe him. But maybe someday, she would and maybe someday, she'd want him back.

As they finished the dance, Damon knew that this secret would stay with him. He'd go and try to find his wayward brother, all while staying close to the mansion in order to make sure Elena remained safe. He would help her get Stefan back to his normal broody, righteous self and still keep Elena out of the danger that seemed to circle around her.

"Damon thank you." She murmured softly. "For the dance."

"Don't mention it." He waved his hand to appear flippant. "Just don't expect it to happen again, I'm not the dancing type."

Her answering smile was indulgent as though she already knew he wasn't serious.

"Go back inside the mansion and enjoy the party for now." He told her, giving her a gentle nudge towards the crowd. "I'll find Stefan." He promised her.

"Damon," She looked at him from over her shoulder. "Be careful."

He snorted sarcastically, though internally touched at her concern.

Yes, Elena was all that he wanted but more, she was all he needed.


End file.
